The Reds
Was there was two people named, AbigorRed, AbigarRed. They always played roblox. But one day, they did something weird. They sent a lot of people messages like, "If you are a hero, come to this game!". I never got this message, but one day, I hopped on roblox, and I got a message from them both. They sent the same thing. I went to the game and I saw this little girl, curled up into a ball, I walked closer to her then, THIS HAPPENED! I have no clue how that jumpscare was even included in roblox, but it was. But after a few minutes, I saw Abigar and Abigor. They both looked- at me and said, "The demons control us". I got scared and I shut down my roblox. But five minutes later when I decided to hop back on, I was banned for 14 days. The reason was just, "Don't mess with the demons, your time has come, tick tock." I was super scared and I emailed roblox ten times. I made a new account but later, I saw murder mystery 2 got a new update! I was so excited I decided to hop on roblox. But when I got to mm2. It was just me and Abigar, Abigor, in it. On the wall was just blood in the words of, "Demons leaves to death". And I got weird out but I heard footsteps, I quickly ran and when I tried to run, the game got shut down! I was scared and I ended up getting spammed messages from them saying to hop back on the game. I even got messaged from a person named DEMON, who's profile picture was just blood, I got scared again and decide to take a massive break from roblox. Later I decided to get back on, but when I tried to go back on my acc, It was blocked. I searched it up and my domino crown and all of my robux and points were gone! My bio was, "Property of the demons inside me". I was just red with a black suit. I was super scared. I tried to make a new account but it would not work. I tried and tried but it would not work. I finally got back on my alt account. I played this game where this game named Abby was following me. He said, "Wanna see a magic trick?" I said yes but he turned into the Abigor and he spawned in Abigar. Then he jumped scared me and my roblox game turned black with the message, "tick tock". the demons have been remade and are more powerful then ever. Watch out! I got on this scary haunted house map, but then I forgot about the whole thing, a new game opened up calling, "Demon fun" I thought that sounded cool so I wanted to join. But when i was there. Everyone was named DEMON! Everyone was saying, "Worship our lord" Then Abigor and Abigar joined, I was scared. But then they said, "tick tock". Later, I got blocked from roblox. I tried going back on it but I couldn't. If you see them, watch out. My username that got taken was AlexTheMasterGamer.